harry vs Hermione
by lil-mizz-tiny
Summary: I made this up with my friend who is a bit,you know, so it is rated 13-PG. Harry finds love, and its not Hermione.


**Chapter 1 – Opposites attract**

**Georgina sat on the bench by school, she was a Goth. She was 19, She had long black hair she wore a long black dress with tatted arm-warmers with lots of holes in them. She sat alone, holding a beautiful red rose. She stared at the rose, until it went black and dead. It fell from her hand. She got up, and no one went near her, she walked along the empty road home. She had a party invitation in her hand, she had never had one before, it was purple, she read it,**

**My party please come! I'm 19!**

Its at 49 green street

**Ilford**

**It starts at 12 pm and ends whenever everyone leaves!**

Georgina stared at it, and it went black too and dropped on the ground, "Oops!" she said sarcastically smiling. She got to her house; it was nice on the outside, blue and white with plants, "yeuk!" She said, poking out her tongue, but she walked inside. She dumped her bags in the hallway and went straight to her room. She shut her door as she went inside, all her "Keep Out!" and "Do Not Enter!" signs swinging. Her room was black and dark purple. It had a poster of a bleeding arm on the wall, and the wardrobe was spiky. She opened it up and all of her clothes were black and dark purple. Very Gothic. She started to flick through looking at all her clothes, but what for? She finally put on a short skirt, and a black top, she wore black fishnet tights and black, heavy boots, she had her black hair down over her face, and she put on dark make up. She looked in her mirror and sat brushing her hair, it was freaky, she looked like the girl from the ring. Then, she tied a black jumper round her waist and went out her room. She went into the bright yellow kitchen, "Hi mum" she said, opening the fridge, her mum was tall and very embarrassing, her name was Sephy, she was bright and loved cats. She wore a lilac to with white trousers. She had Blonde hair and was pale. "I'm cooking some-" Said Sephy, but stopped when she saw Georgina was eating a bag of crisps and drinking milk from the bottle, "see ya mum!" she said, slamming the front door, "Fish" Sephy finally finished. Georgina walked along the empty road in the dark. The invitation said that it was 49 green street, and so, she went searching for the house.

She finally found the house, it was white and big. It had decorations like balloons around it. She opened the small gate and entered the small front garden. It had gnomes staring at her. She finally got to the door and rang the door bell, "Ding dong dang don!" It went, and a very Smiley man opened the door, he stopped smiling when he saw her though. "Hi?" He said, opening the door wider to let her in. The house was big and she looked all around. A girl came to greet her, she was like her dad, she was really smiley and geeky, with light brown hair and wearing an orange jumper with a pair of jeans. "Hi, welcome to my party!!" she said, her voice went up and down. The girls name was on a big sign in the hall, in pink!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MALORY!!

"**Mallory! Yeuk!" Said Georgina, screwing up her face. Mallory lead her into her giant bedroom where everyone was sitting on her bunk beds. There was one girl that stood out from the rest. She looked foreign, tanned and quite small, she had long black hair flicked up at the ends and wore a white dress with a red belt. She was sitting on the top bunk, along with Rachel. Rachel was head cheerleader and was very mean. She had blonde hair and wore a tight mini skirt along with a pink top with nothing on it. She wore fishnet tights and long, high, pink boots. She had heaps of pink make up on. Steph was alone not talking to anyone; she sat looking down at the ground. "Now, this is Georgina, out new Buddy here!" Said Mallory, she seemed embarrassing. "Who's up for truth or dare!" Mallory said. Everyone said, "I" and so they played truth or dare. All of them had partners, but Georgina didn't, Steph seemed alone too, and went over to Georgina, "Hi, May I be your partner for this game?" She said to Georgina, she had a Spanish accent, she was nice though, "Yer, what ever!" Georgina replied. Mallory got a bottle from under the bed and span it, It landed on Rachel and her Partner Mitchell. The other side landed on Georgina and Steph, they had to make the truth question or the dare, and so, Rachel and Mitchell chose dare, Georgina whispered over to Steph, and Steph Laughed, "That's a good one!" She said, and so, they told them, "Rachel, pass your chewing-gum to Mitchell-" She was stopped, "That's easy!" Said Rachel, getting the chewing gum out of her mouth, "By mouths!" Steph finished for Georgina, "Yeuk!" Said Rachel, putting the chewing gum back in her mouth, and so, she stuck out her tongue with the chewing gum on it, and Mitchell took it with his tongue, he chewed it, "Juicy!" He said, Rachel hit him, and he spat it out. Steph and Georgina laughed. "Ok, time to spin again!" said Mallory, spinning the bottle. It landed on Georgina and Steph, and the other side, Mitchell and Rachel, They were in for it now…**

"**Truth………or dare!" Rachel said, and smirking as she said dare, " Dare!!!!" Georgina said without hesitation, "But wa-" **

"**Come on!" said Georgina cutting off Steph's sentence. "Yesss!" Said Rachel, licking her lips. Rachel and Mitchell whispered and Laughed, "We dare you to go into……" Rachel looked at Mitchell, "The Garden!" everyone gasped except Steph, "What is The garden?!" Steph said, gulping. "The Garden is only one of the most haunted gardens ever!" Georgina said, "Yeah! They say if you go in there, you'll never come back out alive!" Said Mallory, "Along with the house!" said Rachel, smiling more. Georgina gulped, but then managed to smile, "Deal!" She said and shook hands with Rachel. Rachel rubbed her hands together, "Time?" Georgina said.**

"**After dark?" Rachel replied, **

"**Deal!" Georgina said again, and shook on it. Georgina saw a vase full of beautiful red roses, she hated roses, she took one, and sat back down, everyone watched her, the Rose went black and fell from her hand, her eyes went red and flames came from the ground, Everyone screamed and ran, as Georgina followed them, her teeth getting longer and sharper, and fire on her hands. She glowed in the darkness of the night and followed them, they all went to the same place, to the tree house they had built together. There was no way out, there was only one door in and out, no windows or trap doors, they were trapped. They felt the heat of the fire beneath them, as it got hotter and hotter, until a handsome mans head still full of fire popped up, they screamed as it Roared, it echoed all over the street. It climbed it the tree house, full of anger and fire. "I am Loki!" it said, blowing fire from its mouth, and the tree house caught light, Everyone jumped down, and Loki stood floating, until the body went back to Georgina and fell to the ground. She lay, breathing deeply and eyes shut, she did not move, as she had hurt her ribs. Everyone stood doing nothing in shock, but Steph had the courage to step out from the crowed. She slowly walked over to Georgina's body, making sure that the chaos was over. Georgina looked back to normal, but was she? Steph knelt down beside her in the dirt, her white dress flowing outwards around her. She turned Georgina's body over so she lay on her back, Georgina howled of pain, and then, Steph placed her hand on Georgina's heart, and suddenly it glowed, it was like the sun coming out of Georgina's chest, And Steph's arm glowed too. It looked as it the sun was transferring from Steph's arm into Georgina's heart. When the glow faded away, Georgina sat up, fit as a fiddle, And stood up, "What happened to youz guys?! You look like you've just seen a ghost!" Said Georgina, stretching up. Steph stood in front of her, everyone stared at her, and Mallory clapped, slow, and then, one by one, they all joined in, and Steph smiled, she was a hero. Steph went home that day, but half way home, she remembered the dare. Where was the Garden? Georgina was with Steph, "We didn't go into the Garden!" She said to Georgina, and Georgina stopped and ran to Rachel, "Come on!" She said, and ran to the house with The garden. **

**They stopped just outside, as rain began to fall, and the bashes of thunder and lightening getting louder and louder. Steph was scared, her mascara and blue eyeliner running down her pretty face. Georgina stood staring into the large black gates that stood before her. Steph looked up at the lightening, her arms folded to keep her warm. Georgina swallowed her pride; "Lets go!" she said and started to climb the large gates, "Guanos notches!" Steph said, Spanish for Goodbye, and just pushed the Gates open. They were in the Garden, "Ok, we're in now lets go-" Steph was cut off as the Gates automatically shut, everyone screamed and ran away. "Well, looks like we're stuck!" She said, as if she didn't mind. Steph looked at the large mansion with fear, it was half sheltered and scary. One of the lights were on inside, just where the front door was, and a Large thunderbolt struck down, right by their feet, and they ran to the doors, "HELP!!" They shouted, and smashed the door with their fists all they could. And then, the door Opened and they stood in shock, another thunderbolt hit the ground, and they ran inside, soaking wet and the door slammed behind them with a gust of wind blowing behind them. They stood still, "Wow!" Georgina managed to say, and turned to see how the door shut, and there in front of the door was a boy, he was tall and Handsome, he wore dark jeans and white top, he had a couple of necklaces on, he had brownish/blondish hair that was quite long, his eyes where a sparkling hazel. He looked up, "What are you doing here?!" He said, gritting his teeth, he looked quite annoyed, and he ran to Steph and kicked her, Steph fell to the floor, "That's it mate!" Georgina said, rising her fists, and he smirked, "You're a girl you can't-" Georgina punched him straight in the nose, it began to bleed, but he lay on the floor, "Girl Power!" Steph said, getting up, Georgina ran over to help her up. Georgina pulled out a dead black rose from her pocket and placed it on the boy's stomach, "Sorry man!" She said as she placed it down. The storm still going outside, thunderbolts crashing down to the ground. Steph span around her arms out and her dress spreading around her. Georgina looked around, so many doors and two staircases leading to the same place. It looked nicer inside, Then she thought, maybe it's the same with people, They may be ugly on the outside, but deep down inside, they're nice and beautiful, and she remembered all the geeks she'd bullied, like Mallory, just because she didn't like the look of them. Steph ran up the staircase, her shoes making patting noises on each stair, she turned a corner, "Georgina!" She shouted, and Georgina ran up, "What?" She said, and Steph showed her a dark gothic room. It had a large dark bed, and a walk-in-wardrobe full of Gothic clothes "Wow!" Georgina said walking around the room. Steph walked along the long hallway, lots of closed wooden doors. There was one in particular that stood out, it had a red frame and a white door. She opened the door, and turned on the light, it was pretty, it had a computer and a red and white bed. She flopped onto the bed on her back. She looked around, there was a large white dressing table, and another walk-in-wardrobe, she walked in, and there was lots and lots of Spanish dresses and skirts along with tops, she also saw pens and paper. There was also a diary, it looked old, it had a padlock on it, it was red and said _Diary_ in the corner of it, she looked for the key, but there was none. She looked around the room, making a mess of it, She stopped looking after a while and flopped back onto the bed, the Diary in her hands, she looked at the keyhole. And then looked at the top of the bed, there was a key, but was it the right one, she stood on the bed and got it down, she sat back on the bed and inserted the key, it fit perfect, it opened, and she opened the first page, It said…**

**_25th December 1998_**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**It's Christmas Day but I am alone, no presents or family reunions, How I wish I could see my family again, why did I enter this house, How I wish all my family could see me, but they all think I am dead. All the lessons I've learned! I made this poem in my head as I am usually bored here.**_

My shadow is my only friend, 

_**As I am all alone,**_

_**The lessons I've learnt in this place,**_

_**I cannot use a phone**_

_**My family must miss me this Christmas morning,**_

_**The turkey and stockings to fill,**_

_**I bet my dad is still in bed,**_

_**And the getting cold is the Christmas meal.**_

_I am not exactly a poet, but I have learnt a lot, may I rot in this house, as it is all my fault, all I wanted to do was show off and be popular, but sometimes, being popular just makes you a bad person, a person that stands alone, who think they have it all, when really, they have nothing, This is my first Writing of the diary, and also may be the last, so whoever may read this in the future, Have a happy Christmas, and just because you cant see something in your eyes, You can still see it in your heart._

_**Signed Loki x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**_

**Steph was almost in tears, and knew it was all true, was she stuck in the house forever? She turned to the next page, and read..**

**_December 27th 1998_**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I am still here, living in the house, and I may throw this diary away, this Diary is the only real thing I can talk to and share my feelings, if I cannot do that, I cannot do anything, I have lost feeling in almost three-quarters of my body now, I don't think I cam go another day with this, I am going to stop writing and let nobody find you, I shall die, and make sure no one ever finds you, The closest this to my heart is this Diary, but its true, we all have to make sacrifices, so if you may be reading this, Goodbye and please make sure this house gets a good owner, but I beg of you, do not change a thing. My last words are here.**_

_**Signed Loki x x x x x x x x x x x**_

**Tears ran down her cheeks as she read the diary, and how true it was, She turned to the next page, and there was only one sentence, but it was dated as The day it was for her, she looked closer, but a tear dropped, she tried to wipe it away, but it smudged, and the diary began to write itself. She shut it immediately. She lay on the bed, and stuck on the top was picture, it was a girl, she had wacky blonde hair, dark eyes and dark red lipstick. She wore a low white top, no sleeves and worn, and very short denim shorts. She was sat in a large throne holding a crown in one hand, and a staff in the other. The photo was black and white. She noticed it from somewhere before. He stuck it back up and laid back down, thinking. Meanwhile, Luna was in her room still looking at everything. Luna looked at a picture too, it was in a heavy golden frame. She ran her fingers all around the frame staring at it. I seemed Impossible, but it was a real photograph. It was a half-man half-eagle. She looked confused and so looked at it more closely, then dropped it onto her foot, "ARRRGGGGG!" She screamed, Hopping around tightly holding her foot. Maria rushed in, "What now?!" She said folding her arms. "My…. my foot!" Luna replied, sitting up a little. Maria rushed over to the dressing table and got a blue first aid kit, "I didn't see that there!" Luna said, and Maria smiled, "Well.. Its there now!" She said, pulling out a purple liquid and pouring it onto a blue cloth. Luna pulled off her black boot and revealed her foot, it was bleeding. "Owwww!!!" Luna said when Maria dabbed her cut, "Hold still!" She said, trying to hold her foot still. **


End file.
